yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
YAKUSOKU NO MELODY
YAKUSOKU NO MELODY (trans. "The Melody of Promises") is the third insert song for the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds anime. It is performed by Masaaki Endoh. Lyrics Kanji= 今まぶた閉じたら　傍に感じる キミがくれた言葉　悔し涙も 流れ流れまた季節は過ぎて くり返す… 泣きたい時は　ほら　泣いていいよ ためらう事なんて　しなくていいよ 哀しみ晴れるまで　ここに居るから キミの味方で居るから 光の差す未来へ そこに何があるか解らないけれど 何も怖がることは無いから 迷わずに　さぁ　行こう Forever my friend ずっとずっと 願ってる　キミの笑顔　輝く様に いつまでも　いつも　いつの日も 一人じゃない　どんな時も 同じ歌　今も響く　繋いでる 約束のメロディー Oh you're my best Friend 幸せになる為　人は生まれて 幸せにする為　強さ覚える 誰も一人では生きて行けない 弱さを噛みしめながら 凍えた　手を重ねて あの日失くした夢の欠片集めよう めぐり合いは不思議な奇跡　幸せ奏でよう Forever my friend ずっとずっと 変わらない　たとえ別の　道を選び 離れても　また巡り合える 一人じゃない　いつもいつも 同じ空の下　想う　感じてる きっと　大丈夫 Forever my friend ずっとずっと 願ってる　キミの笑顔　輝く様に いつまでも　いつも　いつの日も 一人じゃない　どんな時も 同じ歌　今も響く　繋いでる 約束のメロディー 溢れだすメロディー Oh you're my best Friend |-| Romaji= Ima mabuta tojitara soba ni kanjiru Kimi ga kureta kotoba kuyashi namida mo Nagare nagare mata kisetsu wa sugite Kuri kaesu... Nakitai toki wa hora naite ii yo Tamerau koto nante shinakute ii yo Kanashimi hareru made koko ni iru kara Kimi no mikata de iru kara Hikari no sasu mirai e Soko ni nani ga aru ka wakaranai keredo Nani mo kowagaru koto wa nai kara Mayowazu ni sā yukou Forever my friend zutto zutto Negatteru kimi no egao kagayaku yō ni Itsu made mo itsumo itsu no hi mo Hitori janai don'na toki mo Onaji uta ima mo hibiku tsunaideru Yakusoku no melody Oh you're my best friend Shiawase ni naru tame hito wa umarete Shiawase ni suru tame tsuyosa oboeru Dare mo hitori dewa ikite yukenai Yowasa o kamishime nagara Kogoeta te o kasanete Ano hi na kushita yume no kakera atsumeyou Meguri ai wa fushigina kiseki shiawase kanadeyou Forever my friend zutto zutto Kawaranai tatoe betsu no michi o erabi Hanarete mo mata meguri aeru Hitori janai itsumo itsumo Onaji sora no shita omou kanjiteru Kitto daijōbu Forever my friend zutto zutto Negatteru kimi no egao kagayaku yō ni Itsu made mo itsumo itsu no hi mo Hitori janai don'na toki mo Onaji uta ima mo hibiku tsunaideru Yakusoku no melody Afure dasu melody Oh you're my best friend |-| |-| English= Now if I close my eyes, I feel near you The words you gave me, and the remorseful tears Flowing, flowing, as the seasons pass again Repeating... When you want to cry, it's fine to cry If you hesitate, it's fine to not do it Until your sorrow clears away, I'll be here I'll be here supporting you To the future where the light shines Even though I don't know what's there Because there's nothing to be afraid of Without hesitating, come on, let's go Forever my friend, always, always I'm wishing, so that your smile shines Forever, always, no matter when You're not alone, no matter what happens The same song even now resonates, linking us The melody of our promise Oh, you're my best friend In order to become happy, people are born In order to find happiness, I gain strength Nobody can live on alone While they hold on to weakness Our frozen hands will meet Let's gather the shards of the dream we lost that day That our encounter was a wonderful miracle, let's sing our happiness Forever my friend, always, always It won't change, even if we choose different ways Even if we are separated, we can still meet again You're not alone, never, ever Under the same sky, I think, as I feel It'll definitely be okay Forever my friend, always, always I'm wishing, so that your smile shines Forever, always, no matter when You're not alone, no matter what happens The same song even now resonates, linking us The melody of our promise Our overflowing melody Oh, you're my best friend Source http://www.mmv.co.jp/music/p_search/detail/3353 Category:Songs Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's songs